


stakes are high, water's rough

by fakecharliebrown



Series: prompt fills (: [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Rain, Thunder and Lightning, Volleyball Dorks in Love, anyway read this if u want to see kghn mimic a microwave noise together, bc i think thats good representation of true love, love that thats an official tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecharliebrown/pseuds/fakecharliebrown
Summary: It's raining, Hinata wants hot chocolate, and Kageyama is lost in thought.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: prompt fills (: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	stakes are high, water's rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinpanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinpanna/gifts).



> title from ours by taylor swift :>

It’s only two in the afternoon, but the sky is completely dark outside the windows, rain pounding against the glass panes and the ceiling. Thunder rumbles somewhere in the distance, followed by a short flash of bright, white light.

Shouyou glances out the window as he pads into the kitchen, a ratty old blanket pulled tightly around his shoulders and dragging behind him like an oversized cloak. Kageyama is sitting at the kitchen table, swirling a spoon around a half-empty mug. Shouyou takes in the state of his boyfriend, the way his eyes are glazed over and his face blank. He wonders what the other man is thinking about, but he doesn’t ask. Kageyama usually isn’t thinking about anything, or at least that’s what he always tells Shouyou. 

Shouyou pulls down a mug from the cabinet and fills it with water, dumping an instant hot chocolate packet in as well before he sticks the mug into the microwave. He watches it spin for a little while, when suddenly he hears a monotonous hum overpowering that of the microwave. 

Frowning, Shouyou glances over his shoulder and snorts; without tearing his distracted gaze away from the window, Kageyama has begun to mimic the microwave’s humming noise, his lips pressed into a thin line. Shouyou snickers, joining the harmony until the two of them are humming loud enough to drown out the rainstorm outside. 

The beeping of the microwave is what finally startles Kageyama out of whatever reverie he’d been in, twisting in his chair to look at Shouyou as he opens the microwave and retrieves his mug. Shouyou joins him at the table, sitting down in the chair to his left instead of his usual place across from the other man. 

Shouyou sips his hot chocolate, sucking in a sharp breath when it burns his tongue. 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama huffs. “That just came out of the microwave.” 

Shouyou pouts. “Meanie-yama. No pity for the wounded.” 

Kageyama rolls his eyes. 

Shouyou pokes him. “What are you even thinking about?” he asks, poking him again, harder this time. “I didn’t know your head-volleyball was capable of thought.”

Kageyama snarls and shoves him, almost hard enough to knock Shouyou out of his chair entirely. Shouyou catches himself by grabbing onto the edge of the table, lifting himself back to a sitting position at the same time Kageyama rests his chin on his fist, his eyes caught on something beyond their rainy window. 

“We can’t go public, can we?” he asks.

Shouyou opens his mouth to reply, then stalls. “Where did that come from?” 

Kageyama shrugs. “One of my teammates just announced his engagement,” he says. “And I was thinking about how we’ve been together for years, but we’ll never—”

Shouyou knocks his hand against his mug, burning his knuckles and nearly spilling the hot chocolate all over the table. He curses, loudly, shoving back in his chair to go run his hand under cold water. Kageyama scoffs, following him over to the sink. 

“You fucking dumbass,” he hisses. “Give me that.” Shouyou allows Kageyama to grab him by the wrist, holding Shouyou’s hand in place underneath the stream of cold water. After a minute or two, he flicks off the water and releases Shouyou’s wrist. “Don’t move,” he commands, walking away to grab a clean kitchen rag. He runs the rag under cold water, then presses it against the already forming burn. “How fucking long did you have that stupid mug in the microwave, dumbass?” 

Shouyou shrugs. “Two minutes? Three?” he replies. “Maybe four. Ah, watch it, Yama-yama, that hurts.” 

Kageyama scowls, but Shouyou notices he softens the pressure on Shouyou’s hand. “You’re such a dumbass.” 

“So I’ve been told,” Shouyou drawls. The two of them lapse into silence, the only sound being that of the pounding rain and the occasional drip of water onto the floor from the wet rag. “It’s okay with me, by the way.” 

Kageyama grunts. “What is?” 

“That we can’t tell the world,” Shouyou elaborates. “I mean, I’d love to flaunt our love to everyone on Twitter as much as the next guy, but—it’s okay that it’s only us and our loved ones who know. Our love isn’t for the rest of the world, anyway.” 

Kageyama is quiet for several moments, pressing the cold compress gently against Shouyou’s burned hand. Finally, after what feels like eternity, he says, “I didn’t know you were smart.” 

Shouyou kicks him in the shin, then nimbly dodges the punch thrown at his face.

“Truce, Yama-yama,” he pleads. “I’m injured.”

Kageyama glares at him. His face softens after a moment, and Shouyou can tell he’s thinking about something. Before he gets a chance to ask, Kageyama speaks. “Not for everyone else, huh?”

Shouyou blinks. “No,” he agrees. “Just us. You and me.”

Kageyama seems to hesitate, before suddenly he lurches forward and presses his lips to Shouyou’s. Shouyou stumbles back, bringing his uninjured hand up to hold onto the front of Kageyama’s shirt as he’s shoved back against the counter. 

Just as Shouyou’s about to lose himself in the kiss, a loud clap of thunder startles Kageyama, and he yanks back, banging his chin against Shouyou’s nose in his haste. Shouyou whines, holding his aching nose with his uninjured hand. 

“Aw, really?” he moans. “I was already hurt once today, Yama-yama!”

Kageyama scowls, his face flushed. “Shut the fuck up, dumbass,” he spits, already moving to get Shouyou an ice pack. Thunder claps again, followed by a bright flash of lightning outside. Somehow, the rain seems less jarring now, more ambient than anything. 

Shouyou runs his tongue along his bottom lip, and tastes a faint chocolate-y flavor. Kageyama must’ve been having hot chocolate, too.

“Hey, Stupid-yama,” Shouyou calls. Kageyama grunts, rifling through the freezer for an ice pack. “I love you.” 

Kageyama freezes, coughing awkwardly. “I love you, too,” he says. “Dumbass.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!!!!!!!! this was written as a gift for my lovely friend annaer @rinpanna,, i adore her (thank u to the kghn bb server for giving me a prompt to get me going)
> 
> i wanted to write fluffy kghn. this was supposed to be 500 words how did i get here
> 
> as always, come hang out w me on tumblr @fake-charliebrown or on twitter @fakecharlieb


End file.
